Our Kace
by WaterlooRoadFanForever
Summary: They stared into the little body in the cot and all fell in love instantly. Barry and Dynasty are 16 and twins, Neil is not in jail and Kacey has just being born they look like the perfect family but its not all what it seems. RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1 - The Worst Day Of Our Lives

This Fanfic is an idea I have had in my head for a while and I hope you all enjoy it, In this story Barry and Dynasty twins in this but Carol is pregnant with Kacey

Chapter 1 –Worse Day Of My Life

Barry's POV

So everyone that lives in our neighbour knows me and my family I am Barry Barry (so good they named me twice) I am 16 and live with my parents Carol and Neil Barry and my twin sister Dynasty, I am getting another sibling soon though as my mum is pregnant.

I never thought this day was going to be terrible it started like any other day I woke up and went to school in Liverpool where we live the morning was no different from anything else, mum was stroking her stomach watching telly, dad was already pissed and Dyn was taking ten years to get ready I got to school and realised I had forgotten a project I had to hand in so I went back home but as soon as I got home my heart sensed something was wrong.

I put my hands in my jeans pocket and pulled out my keys I then unlocked the door and opened it and stepped into the hall where I heard crying. I put my school bag on the floor and went into the sitting room where I found my mum in pain on the floor.

"Mum are you ok?!"

"Yeah Barry "she cries"

"Mum are you in labour?"

"No it's too early its only seven months"

She continued to cry and s so I called an ambulance worried for both of them.

"Mum breathe"

"Barry...the baby"

"I know just relax you will both be ok"

I called my sister and my dad and then went with her in the ambulance the paramedics said she had to go for a c- section as the baby was early and it was it's best chance of survival.

Dad didn't arrive and mum was scared so I went in with her and held her hand the baby didn't cry when they pulled it out and they said it was a girl they took her away mum didn't even get to see her and started crying they gave her something to knock her out and as she was asleep I went into the waiting room and started crying it wasn't looking good and it was so hard to see the baby like that.

Dynasty arrived still in her school uniform I immediately wiped my eyes no one could see Barry Barry cry even my own family.

"Barry what's happened?"

"Mum had the baby I don't know if she's ok they took her away straight away and mum is asleep"

We both sit down and Dynasty sighed

"Where's dad?"

"Who knows? Your guess is as good as mine he isn't answering his phone"

"So I have a baby sister?"

I look at her my eyes filled with tears I usually am able to fix everything but I can't fix this and if the baby dies it will kill mum.

"The baby is really ill as she was early"

"Can we see her?"

"I don't know im to scared too"

Dynasty's POV

I stood up and grabbed Barry's hand and we walked down the corridor looking for the intensive care unit, mum would probably be out of it for a couple of hours and we had to see how the baby was doing.

We walked into the ward, for a ward with babies it was eerily silent we looked around and saw a ventilator with a note pinned to the front saying 'Baby Barry' I felt Barry tense and I put my arm round him and walked toward it, we looked at the baby for the first time, it was covered in tubes and had its eyes closed but they were beautiful.

Barry couldn't handle it and after five minutes walked out, I followed him as he started crying, its hard seeing a baby like that and we didn't know if she was even going to survive so I decided to speak to a nurse.

The nurse said she was ill so they were not sure what was going to happen yet but we could go and see her Barry and I walked back inside this time we were prepared, Barry got me a chair as well as one for himself and we sat down looking at the baby, this was definitely the worse day we had ever had.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hello Baby

Chapter 2 – Hello Baby

Barry's POV

I was staring at the baby in the ventilator, she was covered in tubes as she found it hard to breathe by herself at the moment as she was premature she was also _tiny _5 pounds six ouches but the baby was gorgeous she was awake now and had big green eyes and kept looking at me with them. I think I am already in love. We are not allowed to hold her as she is too weak but for the last 10 minutes we have being stroking her head. She was looking at us with wonder and I smiled at her.

After about half an hour I told Dyn we better go check on mum to see if she was awake yet, she agreed and we got up and walked out the ward and walked down the corridor to where mum was, we went inside but she was not awake yet, I sat by one side of her holding her hand as Dyn sat on the other, the doctor had said she should wake soon as the antiseptic was wearing off.

Sure enough a few minutes later she started to slowly wake, she looked confused for a moment but that's properly the effects, she turned to me and smiled, but it was a sad smile not the kind a new mother would normally have.

"Where's the baby" she asked she was still pretty groggy from the gas

"She's being well taken care of mum"

"I want to see her"

I went to the nurse and asked if mum could see her they said yes but not for too long as she was still weak after the C-Section and needed to rest. They helped put mum in a wheelchair as she shouldn't really be walking yet and took her into the ward.

Mum cried when she saw her, I'm not sure if it was off happiness or sadness probably both, she wanted to know if she could hold her I explained why she couldn't and she got upset again, but I told mum she could touch her which she did looking at her with sadness.

"Mum she's gorgeous"

"I know but she's ill"

"She will be alright she's a Barry she will have to deal with more than this"

Mum smiled and continued to look at the baby

"Any Name ideas mum?"

"I don't know I hadn't thought of any yet as I still thought I had months"

"How about Lexi?" Says Dynasty

"Lexi's nice" says mum

"No it has to be the perfect name"

"Jacqueline then says Dyn"

"Ewww Jacqueline is a horrible name" I laugh

"What about Kacey?" said mum

I looked at Dyn who smiled and I thought about it Kacey. Kacey Barry. That sounded right and good.

"That's perfect mum"

"And Lexi for the middle name?"

Mum smiled but she looked really tired so I tried taking her back to the ward but she fussed.

"No I want to stay with the baby"

I know we can come back later come on mum, we helped her go back to her room and she fell asleep almost instantly, me and Dyn could sense each other were both hungry so we were going to eat in the cafe when dad finally arrived...


	3. Chapter 3 - More Pain By Neil

Chapter 3 – More Pain By Neil

Dyn's POV

Dad ran into the hospital shouting he was drunk and angry and before Barry or I got to say anything he had walked to mum's bedside and was shaking her awake.

"Dad stop it mum needs to rest" I said

He ignored me and shook her more she woke up saw it was dad and screamed, and he held her arm starting to shout at her.

"WHY ARE YOU IN THE HOSPITAL BITCH?"

He hadn't even asked about the baby not that I had expected him to mum was flinching away not even sure whether she was dreaming.

"I had the baby Neil...it's a girl"

He turned even angrier if that's possible

"I WANTED A BOY"

"I'm sorry I don't get to choose the sex"

He started hitting her mum could never defend herself against dad he was far too strong but mum needed rest right now not abuse.

Barry pulled him off and a nurse that saw what had happened came over and told him to leave before she called the police, and then calmed mum down so she could sleep again.

Barry and I watched dad walk out the hospital door, kissed mum's cheek who was now asleep again and went to the cafe for food.

Carol's POV

I woke up after half an hour, I noticed the twins had gone so I figured they must have gone to get food as I had gave them money earlier to buy some, I wanted to see my Kacey and was just about to get up when I heard a noise and when I looked over at the door Neil was there.

I was scared but far too tired to fight right now, so I lay there pretending to be asleep and felt him sit on the side of the bed.

"Oi...was it painful...the birth?" he smirked

He could tell I was awake.

"Oh errrr no...I had to have a c-section...the labour was though"

He looked annoyed as he had failed to cause me more pain, that was what he got off on.

"So...did they stitch up that stomach off yours?" he asked me as he put his hand over the covers where my stomach was.

"I guess so...I haven't looked"

He pulled back the covers and started climbing in next to me I knew if I objected I would be in more trouble so I didn't say anything, until he started touching the stitches on my stomach. I moaned about as it was painful.

"Yeah...you _had _stitches alright?"

Before I had a chance to respond I heard a ripping noise then felt pain and saw my stomach was bleeding, and then saw him run out the door as my vision got blurry and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4 - Fostered

A/N – Hey everyone thanks for the reviews this is to let you know updates may be slow as we have just got our first every kitten and are spending our days with it...Please be patient uploads will happen eventually. Also Tom has not and will not die in this story.

Chapter 4- Fostered

Barry's POV

Dynasty and I went to the Cafe and got some fish and chips with loads of curry sauce which is our fav, after we had finished we stopped in to see Kacey, we figured mum must still be asleep as she wasn't there, so after 10 minutes of staring at the baby we went into mum's ward.

I knew something was wrong when I saw the bloody sheets and mum wasn't responding so I told Dyn to get the nurse.

"MUM...MUM?!

The nurse arrived and said her stitches had somehow come out so she needed to go to theatre to have them put back in, me and Dyn went and sat outside..It was 10 at night now we knew we would have to go home but we had nowhere to go.

"We are NOT going into care not even for one night" I told the social worker who arrived

She said we had to go into care as mum was ill and we refused to stay with our dad, but she wanted to separate us but in the end we had no choice there was no one willing to take two troubled teens so for the first time in our lives we were separated, my foster family was horrible they had a spoiled little 4 year old who screamed if she didn't get what she wanted and they didn't even notice I was there, I hope Kace never turns out like that.

Dynasty's POV

This foster family is horrible I want my twin brother back, they keep staring at me like I'm scum and laughing at my scouser accent as they are obviously from a very posh part of London, the little kids kept pinching me and I hope Kace never turns out like that.

I got into bed that night and texted Barry we talked in our secret language we made up when we were little we don't really talk in it now only when we are confused, angry or frightened and I knew just like me he stayed awake all night wanting to be back with our family.


	5. Chapter 5 - Back Together

Chapter 7 – Back Together

Barry's POV

The next morning we got taken back to the hospital me and Dyn hugged for ages and then ran to see if mum was ok, she was awake but looked worried as if she was scared we wouldn't come back, we reassured her we were not going to leave again and then she asked if we could go see Kacey, we went to the ward Kacey looked better she had more colour in her face and was responding more, though she still was too fragile to hold.

Mum was still in pain from the stitches coming out and the C-section but we didn't ask how the stitches came out...it happens sometimes...right?

She was stroking Kacey's head who was looking at her with wonder like she normally did, mum hadn't ate since she got to the hospital so I made Dyn take her to the cafe to eat, mum didn't want to leave Kacey by herself so I said I would stay with her.

After they left I started thinking about everything that has happened over the years, and what we had seen, the abuse we had all endured and the memories that still haunt us.

A/N – Sorry for such a short chapter, but I needed a filler for my next chapter which will be a lot more intresting


	6. Chapter 6 - Still Haunted

Chapter 8 - Still Haunted

Carol's POV

After I had seen Kace that day me and my special twinnies went back to my room to talk, when suddenly two policemen ran in asking where Neil was. Apparently a bank robbery that had happened two months ago showed him on the CCTV and they wanted to arrest him. I smiled to myself but I wasn't sure whether to tell them we knew where he was or not. Turns out I didn't have to because when he turned up at the hospital to cause more chaos they arrested him on the spot, after he had gone all three of us smiled.

I was happy he was gone I could release the breathe I had being holding for years

Barry's POV

We couldn't be sure dad would be locked up but as we found out he had being armed when he robbed the bank the chances were very high, I was happy this means we can finally get on with our lives after what he put us through. It's hard to explain as so much as happened, I suppose I better start at the beginning.

Mum was 14 when she met dad who was 15, they started dating a year later and all seemed well, but then dad started putting pressure on mum to sleep with him so she dumped him, but when her parents were out one day he broke in and...he broke in and raped her, she was only 15, but then she was trapped as she was to scared to leave him. He then started raping her regularly and also started beating her, then when mum was 17 she got pregnant, she then stayed with him for our shakes as she didn't want to deny us a father.

So this went on for a few years and then he made us...watch as he did it we couldnt get away as he tied us up well eh made me watch Dyn was out luckily so she was spared, but I still hear the screaming when I close my eyes and thats why Kace was born so long after us.


	7. Chapter 7 - Disclosing it All

Chapter 9- Disclosing it All

Carol's POV

The police came to the hospital to tell us Neil had being kept in custody and would be for a long time. Barry then told them about the abuse as he was trying to help me so now I am sat in my room in the hospital having to give the police a statement.

They were asking me questions about the abuse and telling me to describe what he did but I couldn't talk about it.

Dynasty's POV

Having to listen to mum tell the police was hard but even the police could not try make out she was lying she said the bit you know about and then this:

"He made Barry watch and I never wanted the twins to know about the abuse, I had them when I was 17 not my fault he never used protection and he wasn't even there when I had them my dad was but my parents were religious so after I had them they chucked me out, my babies needed a roof over there head and I didn't really have any friends so I went to stay with Neil I thought they might change him but I was wrong. I learned how to hide my bruises and started self harming as a result of feeling worthless which Neil encouraged me to do." *Starts crying*

"It went on like this till they were 16 and Barry saw well Neil made him watch …the show after that Barry became quite protective and would try keeping me away from him, but then I found out I was pregnant with Kacey and Barry knew Neil would probably end up killing the baby so he got a restraining order on him.

It was the next bit me and Barry didn't know and were shocked at, especially as mum was hysterical now.

He kept threatening to kill the baby and he pushed me down the stairs which is why the baby was premature and then left me on the floor as he went drinking and then he pulled my stiches out.

I looked at Barry who looked as shocked as I did we didn't know this mum had broke down now and was crying, and she started struggling to breathe and the police said she was having a panic attack though mum got burned in a fire (started by dad which is why she always wears long sleeves) and she got bad asthma so that didn't help the situation, Barry calmed her down and the police left saying they had enough evidence to arrest him.

We asked mum why she didn't tell us about the pieces we didn't know about and she said she was to scared, we calmed her down and told her we were going to see Kacey…..


	8. Chapter 8 - Barry's Breakdown

I know it was Kacey that knocked over the bookshelf but I need Barry too in this story also I KNOW WATERLOO ROAD WAS NEVER IN LIVERPOOL! Just pretend it was in Liverpool instead of Rochdale originally as I need to bring the school in now. BTW Tom and Grantley haven't and won't die in this story.

Chapter 9 - Barry's Breakdown

Tom's POV

I walk into the staffroom yawing as it's a Monday morning and I was up half the night marking. I walked into the staffroom, it was silent as people tried to get over their weekend tiredness, and I grabbed a mug from the side and started making a coffee black of course I hate coffee with milk.

"Hey Tom"

"Oh Morning Nikki"

"Good weekend?"

"Busy Josh and me went Footie"

"Ah I didn't do much"

"Did you hear the Barry Twins are back today?"

"Yep it's going to be hard getting them to concentrate when they are thinking about their sister"

"Well as long as they know we are here to support them they will be ok"

"Have you met Barry Barry? He's trouble"

"No he's troubled there is a difference Nikki"

She took her coffee and walked away and sat down as I walked down the corridor to prepare for my class

Dynasty's POV

Dragging Barry too school was difficult but once we got back he looked more comfortable and when we got to lesson he seemed happier. We walked through the silent class no one really knew what to say and took our usual seats at the back of the room, after lesson I decided to go into town with a few friends as I hadn't being out in a while, Barry didn't want to come so went to the library for his free lesson.

Barry's POV

I had finished getting some money of some little kids and then went to the library picked up a book and jumped on the sofa to read it. I put my earphones in after plugging them into my phone and started listening to music just as Clarkson walked in.

"Barry?"

I roll my eyes and pull my headphones out "You can't blame me this time sir I have being off the last two weeks remember?"

"You're not in trouble Barry"

"Wow sir never thought I would hear them words out your mouth"

Tom shakes his head "I just want to tell you me and the other teachers are here to give you and Dynasty help if you need it, or if you just need to talk"

Barry snorts "I'm fine sir honestly"

"Well you know where I am if you need me"

He walked out just as my phone vibrated with a picture of mum popping up saying she was calling me, I answered very curious.

"Hey mum"

I dropped the phone when she said the next words, Kacey had got an infection and was struggling to breathe and I had to go hospital straight away.

I walked to the toilets and slit my wrists to ribbons, I just wanted a normal life for once, I then walked back into the empty library and started knocking all the books off the shelf and knocking the shelf over throwing the books everywhere as I sobbed and lost control.

I saw Mr Clarkson run in

"BARRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He looked at my arms briefly..."B...Barry what have you done to yourself?"

I stop throwing the books and looked at him

"You call yourself a teacher and you can't even realise how messed up a pupil is"

"Barry I know things are difficult right now"

"RIGHT NOW THINGS HAVE BEING 'DIFFICULT" MY WHOLE LIFE NOTHING GOOD EVER HAPPENS TO ME"...NOTHING"

"Barry …you need to calm down"

My body ranked with sobs and he suddenly reminded me of dad, I had lost control of myself now.

"You…..I won't let you touch my mum again….you can have me I don't care but you are not hurting my mum or sisters….I swear if you touch my baby sister I will kill you with my bear hands…I don't even care anymore if I end up in jail for murder"

Tom's POV

Barry had lost it I don't have the slightest idea what he is talking about but I have a feeling this is why he is so angry at the world, he was breaking and I might be able to get him to tell me what's happened but I can't when he is in this state, he was knocking tables over now and punching himself in the face as if he deserved to be punished.

"BARRY STOP THAT!"

I was more concerned about him injuring himself seriously than him knocking over things, I walked to him and started pulling his arms behind his back so he couldn't punch himself anymore.

"DON'T TOUCH ME ….NO"

He flung his arm back and hit me in the face I should be fuming but he looked like he was in another world.

"Barry…it's only Mr Clarkson… I want to help you"

He looked at me as if only now realising who I was and shocked me when he collapsed in my arms sobbing his heart out and shaking badly.

I soothed him rubbing his back knowing he needed to talk right now, I will punish him later.

I heard a phone ringing from near the sofa I picked it up…."here Barry"

He looked at it and smiled…"My Ma just texted me ….Kace is ok now"

I smiled at him and let him get back into control until I attempted to talk to him and then led him to my office, I had a cut lip from where he had hit me but Barry looked like he had being in a fight both his arms and face were bloody.

I took him into my office and told him to sit down at the table, I got him a glass of water in case he wanted it and he obviously did as he started drinking it, I knew how hard it is for students who have issues to speak but Barry Barry was a different matter he was stubborn and it would take a lot to get him to talk to me.

I got up and got the first aid kit down from the cupboard then sat down and started cleaning him up, he was silent now as I looked him over properly, a bloody nose and lip, and a black eye, I started wiping the blood away gently only now realising than every time he had come to school like this saying he had had a fight he had properly done it himself.

When I had finished cleaning him he looked better there wasn't a lot I could do for a black eye but now the blood had gone he only had a slight cut on his lip. I then turned my attention to his arms which was what I was really worried about, the sleeves of his white school shirt were stained red with blood and I gently rolled them up and saw the deep red cuts there, as I started to clean them I realised some looked months and even years old, his arms were covered in the scars, he didn't have any skin left and because of this he had gone over the scars deeper each time, which explained the amount of blood. I had experience with students who self-harmed with all the years I had being teaching but I had never seen anything like this before, he winced as I cleaned the painful wounds, which I had to do so he doesn't get an infection and I decided to start trying to get him to talk.


	9. Chapter 9 - First Meeting

Chapter 9 – First Meeting

Tom's POV

Barry had stopped crying now but was still sniffing now and then, he winced as I cleaned his arms with disinfectant and to help him forget this decided to start a conversation.

"What did you mean before?"

"Oh Nuthing im just upset about me baby sister"

"But you said "If you touch my mum or sisters again I will kill you"

"Just forget I spoke sir"

I could tell he wasn't going to tell me about what he was talking about so I tried a different approach

"How long you being self-harming?"

He shrugs "Since I was eleven but it's no big deal"

I looked at Barry rembereing him as the little year seven I had first met him as barely able to believe that boy was already cutting himself.

"Why do you do it?"

"Helps me cope with stuff sir..."

"What sort of stuff?"

"I can't say anywise you will hate my mum and will take me And Dyn into care"

"What if I promise to keep it between us?"

He told me everything then and I was shocked but like my promise I didn't tell but I did decide to go visit their mother, so at lunch I drove to the hospital and entered the ward.

Carol's POV

I was in the hospital watching the news on telly when a man I vaguely recognised appeared though I can't remember where I have seen him.

"Hey Mrs Barry"

I looked at him trying to figure out who he was as I just couldn't remember

"i'm Tom Clarkson a teacher at the twins school"

Oh no teachers never visit unless the kids have done something

"Don't look so worried, your children aren't in trouble ...well Barry had a sort of break down but I won't punish him"

"Oh thanks"

"Well I came to see you as Barry told me what happened with your husband"

Oh no he was probably here to tell me they are going to be taken into care like Neil always said they will be if anyone found out.

I wiped the tears that were already falling and ran out of bed to the left to the intensive care unit and Tom was following me.

I ran to the unit and covered up her cot so she couldn't be seen

"You can't have her she's MY baby" I said in tears

"Mrs Barry i'm not here to take your baby"

"SHE'S MINE OK...SHE'S MINE"

Tom's POV

I could see I was not going to get anywhere in this situation, she really thought I was going to take the baby.

By now a nurse had seen the commotion and walked up to her to calm her down, I walked towards her gently speaking in a calm gentle voice like I do with the pupils.

"Mrs Barry I'm not here to take your baby I just want to help you and the children"

She looked up at the nurse and told her she was all right, she agreed to talk to me as long as she could be near Kacey.

I got two chairs and we sat down near the cot looking at the baby she really is beautiful.

"Well are you aware Barry self-harms?"

"What..n…no…My Barry self-harms?"

"Yes I think with everything that happened at home he didn't know how to cope with it"

"So is it my fault?"

"No of course not it's his dads fault as he upset him, I think the best thing would be for him to have counselling"

"NO WAY, Barry is crazy"

"I know that he is a vulnerable young person and he needs professional help, I think all of you should have counselling with a family counsellor.

"What's a family conseller?"

"They talk to everyone involved in the family and they help you talk to each other about your problems and what's happened that kind of thing"

"I'll see them but it's the twins decision whether they do too"

"Of course it is"

She looked tired so I left saying I will visit again when we had sorted out the arrangements for the counsellor.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Magical Moment

Chapter 10 – The Magical Moment

Dynasty's POV

I still can't believe Barry has being self harming I never even realised. Mr Clarkson asked if we would go see a family counsellor with mum which we agreed to try. After school Barry and I got a bus to the hospital, mum had actually being discharged now but she refused to leave until Kacey could. We got off the stop outside the hospital and walked down the now familiar wards, and when we walked in mum was lying on the bed smiling…..a proper smile she hadn't had one in a while.

"Did Mr Clarkson leave that much of an impression?" I laughed

She rolled her eyes and got out the bed she wasn't in pain anymore so we didn't have to help her.

"No the nurse came to see me half an hour ago…we can go hold the baby!"

"What? Really?" said Barry now smiling himself

"Yeah she Is strong enough now but I wanted to wait for you two"

I smile at her and hug her I thought she would pull away mum doesn't like being touched after what happened but she hugged me tight.

"Right hang on a sec" said Barry pulling his tie off and throwing it on the floor

"Barry you need that!" said mum

He rolled his eyes "Are we going or not?"

Mum nodded and walked to the lift (Even if it is only one floor door and mum is better if the is an option of a lift we will take it) she clicked the button and it opened straight away, the three of us got in and we clicked the number 1 and then we stepped out on the first floor.

Barry's POV

We walked down the corridor and into the ward where Kacey was she saw us come in and smiled at us, we smiled back and mum sat on the chair near her cot.

Mum looked at Kacey smiling and stroking her head, mum had to wait for a nurse to hand her to her, so didn't get to hold her straight away.

After about an eternity (alright 5 minutes) Brenda one of the nurses who worked in intensive care walked up to us to give Kacey to mum. I bit my tongue I couldn't look at her without laughing at her name. Brenda took Kacey out her cot gently and she started to cry obviously not used to being in the cold air and not used to the person who was holding her. The nurse put Kacey in mums arms gently then walked off, mum was smiling at her big and talking to her trying to soothe her from crying, mum had a few tears run down her face at the aspect of finally getting to hold her baby, mum rocked her gently and the baby stopped crying and looked at her.

After about 10 minutes Dyn pushed in front of me….."I wanna hold her mum"

"5 more minutes"

Dyn tutted and stood next to me folding her arms, five minutes came and went and mum didn't look like she was planning on letting Dyn hold the baby so Dyn went up to her and started moaning at her, so mum gave in and gave her the baby and Dyn smiled holding her and after a while mum wanted to hold her again so took her back off Dyn.

"Do you wanna hold her?"

I realised she was talking to me I did want to hold her but I was to scared that I will drop her.

"Yes but I…"

Mum walked to me holding the baby and looked concerned

"But what?"

"I can't mum I have never held a baby before what if I drop her?"

"You won't baby its easy look"

She placed her in my arms gently showing me the correct way to hold her I smiled down at her and she looked at me smiling back, I stroked her head and talked to her gently and then she grabbed my finger in her little hand and I felt my eyes get wet as I was crying as I was so amazed and happy.

"You are so cute"

Brenda the nurse returned and asked if we wanted a picture together, Carol stood in the middle with a twin on either side as Barry held the baby looking at her and Brenda took the picture.


End file.
